Untitled - ask meme fic iwaoi
by Andramion
Summary: promt #7: being drenched while wearing white


It's stupid, he knows it is: he's seen Oikawa naked a thousand times already, in situations ranging from being thrown into a kiddie pool together to clean off when they got home muddy as little children, to going into the baths during onsen trips their mothers would drag them on, to the school showers in the changing rooms.

It's ridiculous and aggravating but the sight of one stupid nipple showing through the white fabric of Oikawa's shirt still gets Hajime's heart racing.

He tries to play it off, since Oikawa doesn't seem to notice the damp spot as he bends over the sinks outside the gym again and drinks straight from the faucet. The damn faucet that makes this one tiny little jet of water bend off straight towards Oikawa's shirt.

"Are you done yet?" he asks him, because it's better to stand there tapping his foot impatiently than it is to walk over to the other side of the sinks like he wants to, knowing that with the way Oikawa is standing, he'd be able to see right up his shirt.

Why is it that Oikawa's body seems so much more appealing when it's covered in layers of clothes?

"Almost. Phew, July is always so warm," the answer comes and it Hajime wipes the sweat from his brow. He likes gym class. He likes being able to shut his mind off and just exercise, but it's less fun when someone falls out of the rings and gets a bloody nose landing on his face. It's less fun when the teacher sends him and Oikawa to fetch a bucket of water to clean up after him, when Oikawa manages to suddenly look appealing and Hajime has to keep a physical distance between them to keep his hands from reaching out.

"Okay, all - done… Iwa-chan, what's wrong?"

Hajime curses inwardly, curses his stupid self because from the heat in his neck he knows he is blushing and he knows Oikawa is perceptive and Hajime just really wishes he weren't so damn pretty.

(But that's not entirely true either, because Hajime is sure that even if Oikawa was ugly as fuck, he'd still be in love with him.)

He starts to tell Oikawa it's nothing, to tell him to just hurry up and go back with the damn bucket and Oikawa has it in his hands when Hanamaki walks by and seals Hajime's fate.

"Wet shirt contests are for girls, Oikawa," Hanamaki remarks as he passes them, then over his shoulders adds: "Your nipples showing does nothing for me!" and Hajime feels his body freeze as Oikawa looks down at himself and then back up to Hajime.

"Iwa-chan…" he starts and Hajime can see things click into place for him and he's torn between running away and punching Oikawa out of consciousness just to not have to deal with this right now. But instead of doing either of those, he just stands there like an idiot as the corners of Oikawa's mouth turn up into a smile.

"Is that what's got you blushing, Iwa-chan? One little bit of skin showing through my shirt?"

Hajime stares him down, refuses to look away from Oikawa's face even as a mischievous glint sneaks into Oikawa's eyes.

He sees Oikawa's lips move without registering what he's actually saying.

"Wanna see more?"

And before Hajime can act, Oikawa lifts the bucket of water and empties it over his own head, sighing as the cold water seeps into his gym clothes and turns his whole shirt translucent.

Hajime has his own fingers wrapped in Oikawa's shirt in no time, pulling his face close as he scolds him. "Dumbass! You're going to catch a cold like this! What kind of idiot – you, you… if you really wanted to show off so badly you could've taken your shirt off instead, asskawa!"

"But then you wouldn't have come over, would you?" Oikawa eyes narrow a little as his arms lock around Hajime's waist and Hajime can feel the water creeping into the fabric of his own clothes. "You've been avoiding me since two days ago."

"I haven't," Hajime denies it, though he knows that Oikawa can see right through that. He doesn't want to, but he can't help his gaze from dropping to Oikawa's lips as he remembers – again – what Oikawa is referring to and he swallows dryly as his fingers unclench and then grip Oikawa's shirt a little tighter.

"You could stand to lose control a little sometimes, Iwa-chan," Oikawa teases him and Hajime follows every movement of his mouth, from the slight pursing when he says 'you' to the smile during that last 'n' of that ridiculous nickname he's given him.

He has to clear his throat before he can reply. "We're at school."

"Nobody comes by here."

"Hanamaki _just did_. Literally."

"Well, he's gone already."

Hajime is about to say that he could come back, but that's when Oikawa leans in and covers Hajime's mouth with his, pressing their lips together in their second kiss. The second kiss that somehow feels just as clumsy as the first one, just as new and exhilarating and terrifying as when Hajime blurted out his confession two days ago in the middle of yelling at Oikawa and pulled him down to give away his first kiss and his heart at the same time.

But this time they're not in air-conditioned and private space Oikawa's room, they're around the back of the gym with the sun beating down on their skin and the coolness of the water disappearing from where their bodies are pressed together and Hajime can't find it in himself to stop the way his fingers twist into Oikawa's drenched hair, the way the fingertips pressing into his spine make him want to forget about teammates possibly walking by and classmates waiting for them to return.

It's stupid and ridiculous and aggravating how a bit of Oikawa's covered skin showing makes Hajime's heart race, but when they straighten themselves out again, refill the bucket and Oikawa laughs about how he can see through the front of Hajime's shirt now too, Hajime notices the blush at the back of Oikawa's neck and feels a tiny bit better.


End file.
